Cold Summer
by AishiteruDraco
Summary: Ever wonder if, by any chance, that your rival is your true soulmate? Well, a girl like Hermione never would. Yet, accidents happen and unexpected things appear. And now, the thin line between love and hate is disappearing... HGDM 4ever!
1. Chapter 1

**_Cold Summer_**

Disclaimer: HP does not belong to me! This is a translated work of a friend of mine so don't sue me if u see anything familiar! SUE HER!

Index:

"……" –– talking

'……'–– thinking

(AN:……) –– Author's Notes

_Chapter One – Present_

The morning light in Diagon Alley shines bright on everyone in it. In this heart-warming light, Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked across the street towards the Weasley's Joke Shop. Today is July 13th, a good day to open a shop. So after a while of trial business, the twins have officially opened. Leaving the Dursleys' and coming to the twins' opening ceremony made Harry feel a little better, but his head is still pounding. Just half a month ago, because of his conceited and impatient attitude, he was used by Voldemort, which made him lose his godfather Sirius Black. During this half month, Harry had been in deep depression. Life at the Dursleys' is still boring as ever, but because of the warning Uncle Vernon got from the Members of OOTP, the Dursleys' were too scared to punish him in any way. In the short 20 days their lives were peaceful, to some extent. Not long after, the twins sent out their opening ceremony invitation, and Mr. Weasley came on the 12th to take Harry to the Burrow, where he would spend the rest of his summer, including his 16th birthday. This is the first time that Harry will be spending his birthday with his friends. Thinking of this made his heart lighten up. The Weasleys are really kind to treat him like a member of their family. He really doesn't know how he could thank them!

The Weasleys' Joke Shop is already packed, a lot of them are graduates from Hogwarts. The twins' trickery items are too popular, and everyone is hurrying to the checkout with at least a bunch of canary cookies, nosebleed toffees, and fake wands. To celebrate their store's opening, the twins are giving out boxes of "Weasley's Pom-Pom-Shuu" firecrackers, which made colourful fire dragons fly all around in Diagon Alley. They're flying past windows, causing gasps from other people in the shops. A red one however flew into Mrs. Malkins's Cloak shop and ruined a perfect cloak. Mrs. Malkins was not happy, to say the least.

Ginny chose a snow firecracker and lit it with her wand. With soft music, the firework flew to the sky, and then it started snowing over Harry and Ron's head. Crystal-like clear snowflakes slowly descended to the ground, accompanied by the elegant music, shining beautifully under the July sun.

"I can't believe they know how to make things like this!" Ginny exclaimed, surprised but happy. "I wish Hermione was here to see this, she'd love it! I'm going to go grab some more!"

Ginny turned and went back into the shop, Harry and Ron looked at each other helplessly. "These girls really love things that seem romantic. How boring."

Harry and Ron's best friend Hermione wrote them a letter, saying that she just caught a really bad cold, and she had to stay home. Besides, she never really liked anything the twins made, so she's not coming this time. But she'd come early to prepare the party for Harry's birthday.

'It would've been best if Hermione was here, she'd definitely love these fireworks.' Harry thought to himself. Hermione is the smartest and most courageous girl that he knows. And since the Yule Ball in their fourth year, he realized that she is actually really attractive.

"Harry, you're Harry Potter!" A young and shy voice sounded. It was then Harry and Ron realized that there is a blue eyed blond boy standing in front of them, holding a bunch of presents that came from the magical firecrackers. The boy had a look of praise and happiness on his face. Harry chuckled somewhat nervously. "Oh, dear! It's so good to see you!" The boy's eyes opened wide. Energetically he said, "My name is Jerry Rupert, I'm going to Hogwarts this year! I hope I would be put in the same house as you are in. please accept this, I hope you like it." The young boy dug out a small crystal ball from his pile of things and gave it to Harry.

"Oh, no! It's okay! Thank you." Harry shook his head.

"Oh, this is the prettiest thing that shot out of my fireworks today! Please, take it! It'll be my pleasure to give you a present!" Jerry flushed bright red, his bright blue eyes filled with plead. He almost thrust the crystal ball into Harry's hands.

"Alright, thanks." Harry took the crystal ball, put it into his pocket and smiled, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

Jerry was overwhelmed with happiness, and his face shone a colour that would put any Weasley to shame. "Oh, that's great! See you at school, Harry Potter!" Harry turned around hurriedly and dragged Ron away.

Ron shrugged, "Another one of your fans."

Harry sighed helplessly. He really hates the way people just stare at his scar. "…Between those two, only one will survive…" The prophet sounded in his ear once again and his heart sunk. Between him and Voldemort, only one will live. Is that his fate!

Harry's lightened heart clouded over once again. He advanced aimlessly, faster and faster, only to get away from the noisy crowd. Unknowingly, he had come to a quiet crossroad. Suddenly, he felt a coldness going up his spine and he shivered. Harry's head shot up, looking for the source of his discomfort. He is currently standing beside a dark and dirty alleyway with a few hooded cloaked figures wondering around. Harry felt, right then, a pair of ice-cold eyes bearing into his back with hatred.

"Harry," Ron caught up from behind and said, out of breath, "Don't go there. That's Knockturn Alley! Let's go back!"

Oh, so that's Knockturn Alley. During Harry's first trip with floo powder before his second year, he accidentally came out there. It's a trading centre for black magic related objects, and it's always forbidden to them, according to Mr. Weasley. Harry tuned and left Knockturn Alley with Ron, yet he still feels the cold stare burning his back.

Around suppertime, Harry, Ron, and Ginny floo back to the Burrow. Welcoming them is the dinner that Mrs. Weasley has prepared, but somehow she seems to be burdened with troubles. "Mom, why isn't dad back yet? Is there something wrong?" Ginny looked at their clock, Mr. Weasley's clock hand still points to "working". "Your dad is very busy these days, I'm busy too. I probably have to go to OOTP again tomorrow…" Mrs. Weasley said worriedly, "all the Dementors left Azkaban today. Pretty much everyone in OOTP and the Ministry of Magic are on missions."

"Ah, is that for real, mom?" Following two popping sounds, the twins apparated home.

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head and sighed. "You have all grown up now, and I don't want to hide it from you anymore. Right now, it's really dangerous outside, Dementors everywhere. We are trying to find a way to deal with them." She walked to Ginny and hugged her. "When we're not with you, you have to be careful! Fred, George, Ron, take care of your sister."

"Well, can't we move to OOTP again this year? Just like we did last year…" Ginny stepped on George's foot, hard, disallowing him to continue. Ignoring George's surprised face, Ginny glanced at Harry through the corner of her eye and shook her head sadly. George finally understood. The OOTP headquarters was Sirius's home. It's best for Harry if he doesn't go there. Everyone lowered their head quietly and started eating supper.

After finishing their dinner in awkward silence, everyone went back to their rooms. Harry and Ron got to Ron's bedroom. Harry was taking off his cloak when he found that there was a hard object inside his pocket. "Oh, it's this!" He exclaimed. Harry took out the small crystal ball. It was then he realized that inside the little ball floats an exquisite and beautiful necklace.

"What is this?" Ron closed in curiously. "Oh, it's a necklace! It's for women thought, why would he give this to you!"

The necklace was very pretty. A squared silver pendant was hanging from a thin silver chain. All around the pendant, elegant carving dressed the metal. In the meddle of it all, a nail-sized amber was sitting composedly on the pendant, and the refraction of light that shone through the crystal ball allowed the gem to give out a soft and welcoming yellow light. The necklace seems like a floating spell was cast on it and then shut in the ball.

Harry looked at the necklace and Hermione's face suddenly appeared. 'This stone's colour would match her eyes perfectly.' A little voice sounded in his heart.

"Harry, what are you thinking about? Are you thinking about giving this necklace to some pretty girl?" Ron teased.

Harry turned his head and smiled at Ron, "I just want to give this to Hermione, to wish her well."

Ron's eyes opened up wide, "Um…yes! That's a great idea!"

* * *

A loud thud woke Hermione up from wherever she was. She got up half-asleep, rubbed her eyes and turned on the lights. For the past few days, all she did was take medicine, sleep and a long, warm shower at night. Although she is feeling a lot better, her body is still very weak. Hermione was going to try and make a potion to cure her cold, but her parents insisted on using the muggle way to treat her illness. She could only give up on the idea of trying what she's learned in Potions class on herself. The noise started again. Following it, Hermione found that it's Hedwig tapping on the window. Hurriedly, she led Hedwig in. Hedwig stood on the desk and lifted up her left leg where the parcel was. Hermione untied the parcel and passed a piece of cake to Hedwig. Hedwig took the cake, flew out of the window and disappeared into the night. 

Hermione opened the parcel, and inside lays the necklace that Harry found in the crystal ball and a note. She was absolutely thrilled! 'A present from Harry? What a beautiful necklace, and it matches my eyes as well!' Hermione thought with flushed cheeks. She opened the note and read:

"Dear Hermione:

I already move to Ron's Burrow. Fred and George's shop officially opened today, and the business was really great. I got a present from the fireworks and I thought it suited you so I'm sending it to you. Wish you would get better soon. We'll be waiting for you at the Burrow!

Love You

Harry

P.S. Mom said that the Dementors have left Azkaban. The Ministry and OOTP are all very busy. So, you have to take care as well! Okay?

Love You

Ron"

The necklace really did suit her, Hermione thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. She's turning 16 this year, and the messy-haired girl with big front teeth is long gone. Now she has shiny, long, and wavy chestnut hair. Her charming face is embellished with a cute little nose. Under her thin brows sit a pair of big, hazel eyes filled with wisdom, and because of the light from the amber pendant, they gained a more playful glint. Even though she's only wearing a plain white night gown, it could still bring out her elegance and the fact that she is now a young woman.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Hermione rubbed her finger across the beautiful pendant. That's when she realized that there's something carved into the back of the pendant. She flipped it over, brought it over to the light and saw that N.M. was engraved into the back. "N.M…" Hermione mumbled softly. All of a sudden, her surroundings started to spin. She can feel her legs leave the ground and her whole body being sucked into a black hole, and then, thrown onto the cold floor.

"Oh, dear! This necklace is a doorkey!" Hermione understood the situation almost instantly. She struggled to sit up and looked around. She realized, she had come to a dark and gloomy manor and right now, she's sitting on the marble floor beside a huge fountain.

'Where is this? Is this Harry and Ron's joke? Maybe this is the new OOTP headquarters.' Hermione thought, standing up. This manor is really huge but dark, and under the moonlight, you could only see faintly the outlines. On a hot July night like this, the fog around made Hermione shiver. In front of the fountain stood a four-story castle-like ancient building, and on the sides of the doors, hangs two green lamps, and somehow, they really look like snake eyes.

A really bad feeling rose in Hermione's heart and it's making her extremely uncomfortable. She took a deep breath and walked toward the door. She didn't bring her wand, and in the wizarding world, that equals to absolutely no protection, but she had to know what kind of place this is.

The door opened, and a boy walked out with a broom in his hands.

Hermione froze.

The boy's platinum blond hair spread lazily around his ears and shines warmly under the moonlight. On his pale and handsome face, however, his stormy grey eyes have a certain metallic shine, which isn't happy to see the person that approached him. "Granger?" He said, quiet shocked, but it didn't stay long as the evil little smirk that he always have returned to his face as he asked, "what is a little mudblood doing in my house in the middle of the night?"

He is Draco Malfoy!

Hermione can feel the coldness from head to toe. This is HIS house! I'm at the Malfoy Manor!

AN: So, what do you think? Is it good? PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cold Summer**_

Disclaimer: HP does not belong to me! This is a translated work of a friend of mine so don't sue me if u see anything familiar! SUE HER!

Index:

"……" –– talking

'……'–– thinking

(AN:……) –– Author's Notes

_Chapter Two – The Lost Portkey_

"Malfoy! Why am I at your house?" Hermione said surprisedly.

"Oh, shouldn't I be asking you of this?" Draco smirks coldly, looking around, "Where is your Saint Potter and the moneyless redheaded fool? Did they not come with you? But really, I'm curious as to how you got past my manor's front door."

Hermione touched the necklace unconsciously, draws in a deep breath and started speaking again while trying to keep her voice calm, "I think there is some misunderstanding. Someone gave me a present and I didn't know that it was a portkey to your house. I know I'm not welcomed here, so I should just go."

Draco looks at the necklace and his eyes squinted. "Why do you have it? It belongs to Mother!" He takes a hasty step forward, holds out his hand to grab the necklack.

Hermione was intimidated by Draco's sudden move so she backed up a step and glared at him with a flushed face.

Draco redraws his hand, looks down on her, and says with a cold smirk. "What did you think I was going to do to a little mudblood like you? I just wanted to take back what belongs to my family."

Hermione stared at him, eyes full of rage. "You damned ferret! Let me leave and I'll give it back to you. You think I like wearing something that belongs to a Death Eater?"

Draco's pale face is beginning to twist. He scowls, "I've said before, I will make yu pay for what you did to my father!" Suddently, a look of evilness flashed across his face. "Oh, you came at such a good time, Granger!" A proud smile surfaces. "If you are captured, your dear Potter would definitely come to save you, right?"

Hermione's heart froze, Draco already took out his wand to point at her.

"Petrificus Totalus." Draco said lightly, and Hermione fell in front of him and lost consciousness.

* * *

A ray of sunlight shines on Hermione's face as she is waking up. Her hands and feet are cold yet her head is burning like Hell and it is not a good feeling. She opened her eyes with great difficulty, but all she sees is dark green. First the dark green patterned carpet, then something that resembles a bed. In front of the bed is a pair of man's feet in black boots and as her eyes move upwards, a Draco Malfoy appears before her in black robes sitting on the bed and looking down on her. 

Hurridly, she tries to get up, but finds out, sadly, that her hands and feet are tied together.

"Where is this?" She huffs madly.

"My bedroom. How is it? Slept pretty well, huh, Granger? I think my carpet is way warmer than Weasley's bed, right?" Draco said coldly, "I was thinking, should I give you to my Father or the Dark Lord."

A cold laughter escaped Hermione's mouth.

"What are you laughing at!"

"Do you really think Harry would come to save me?" Hermione looks at him funnily, "Harry and I are just friends. If you do this, it'll probably just get the Aurors and Professon Dumbledore here and send your dad back to Azkaban. Or even defeat You Know Who and his Death Eaters once and for all." Even though Hermione is saying this, she is deeply worried inside. She knows, Harry and Ron are the kind of people who would risk their life for friends. She needs to find a way to convince Malfoy, or to run away.

Draco made a noicse, walkes over to the window and looks outside. "They are probably busy fighting against the Dementors. Oh, right! Some Giants are on the move as well, enough for Dumb-odor and th easses in the Ministry to worry about." He turns around and bends down in front of Hermione. Smirking evilly, he says. "Your dear Potter, that Scarhead idiot, will definitely come to save you. Harry Potter will be my present to the Dark Lord."

"And what will he give you?" Hermione stares at him hard with hatred. "A darmark that's a million time uglier than Harry 's scar? Or making you forever his slave, dog, and give you an "Avada Kedavra" when you are useless? That is all he'll give you in return!" Hermione can feel her head pounding. She wasn't cured of her flu and it is acting up again.

Draco paused, then a proud look appeared on his pale yet handsome face. "The Dark Lord will give me power! The Malfoy family would never be anyone's slave!"

"Hahaha..." Hermione laughed despite her headache. "Isn't your father the most "faithful" servant of You Know Who? Power? He will only give himself power! If you become his slave, you will be foreer bound or be killed!" Hermione's headache is getting worse. After struggling to finish what she was saying, her body gave out.

Draco's lips quivered a little, but his didn't utter a thing, although his face begins to twist of rage.

The sound of horses and carriage wheels comes from outside the window, Draco stands to see what's going on and starts panicking immediately. He runs to where Hermione is and starts pushing her under his bed while muttering softly. "My mother is baqck. If you want to live, stay under there and don't make a sound. If she sees a mudblood in my room like this, I'll get in trouble as well..."

Draco's door is being knocked. "Draco, open up!" Mrs. Malfoy's shaky voice came in.

"Coming, mother!" Draco looks back to the bed, making sure that Hermione will not be seen and hurries to open the door.

"Oh, Draco! How have you been for the days I've been gone?" She asked.

"I'm alright." Draco is confused about his mother's unsettlement. "Oh right, when is dad coming back? I know he escaped Azkaban two days ago! Isn't he supposed to be back today?"

Narcissa looks at her sun's hopeful face, sighs and nods her head, takes Draco's hand and sits down on the bed.

"So Lucius Malfoy and the other Death Eaters really got out?" Hermione's heart sunk.

"Your dad is comingback tonight. He was supposed to be back last night, but the crazy houself Kreacher lost the portkey. You know, a Malfoy manor portkey isn't that easy to make, but, now I think this is a good thing." Narcissa looks lovingly at her son, yet her eyes clouds over with sadness and worry.

Hermione looks down to her chest, the necklace is still there.

"Draco, promise mom, you will listen to me this time." Narcissa said to her son sternly.

"What's wrong, mom?" Draco is confused. Father is coming back, why is mom so unhappy?

"From now on, do not step out of your room and don't make any noise! No matter what you hear, do not come out! Promise me!" Narcissa hurriedly loowers her voice.

"But, why?"

"Tonight, not just your dad is coming back, there is also... the Dark Lork." Narcissa said darkly, "I received your father's letter this morning, he especially said that you should wait for him at home."

"Oh, that means I can meet the Dark Lord! I do..." Draco thinks of his plan of using Hermione to make Harry Potter come to the Dark Lord and is excited.

"You can't see him, Draco!" Narcissa stopped him sharply. She put her hands on his shoulder to look at his confused eyes, "I have a really bad feeling, Draco. You cannot see him, so you must hide! I don't want you to walk the way we ded. After selling ourselves to him, our lives are finished, there is no turning back!"

Draco's heart shakes, why would there be two people saying the same things today? Before now, there was always a voice in his heart saying, "Follow the Dark Lord! Don't you want to prove yourself? Don't you want to defeat Potter? He can give you great power. Look, even your dear Father is his loyal follower!" But today, he starts to feel that being the Dark Lord's follower seems to be not as good as he thinks. He is not so sure anymore.

"Draco, promise me!" Narcissa shakes his shoulders, looks at him them out the window. "There is not much time, I need to leave for another movement. Promise me, do not come out! I'm going to put a spell on your foom, if you don't come out yourself, no one can find you."

Under his mother's worried eyes, Draco finally nods.

Narcissa sighs, hugs him again, kisses his forhead, then left his room quickly, and locked the door.

When the sound of carriage disappears downstairs, Draco remembers that Hermione is still under his bed. Quickly, he drags her out.

"Your mother is right," Hermione's voice is so soft. She heard their conversation. "Following the Dark Lord... is not a good idea... give up that childish idea..." She feels waves of coldness and she knows that she's burning up again. She is really hungry, starving even, but even if she needs to use all of her energy, she will stop this evil Malfoy's plan to hurt her friends.

Draco looks down coldly at her, she seems sick, the image of her hands tied in the back actually makes him sympathetic. He touched her forehead with his finger and retracted it quickly. It is really hot.

"Yes, I'm sick. You'd better let me go, "Noble" Mr. Malfoy. Your mom definitely wouldn't want you catching a muggle disease and burn up like coal, right?" Hermione said.

"I will not let you go!" Draco said coldly, pronouncing each syllable clearly as the evil smirk comes back to his face. "No one can leave this room right now, didn't you hear?"

I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the huge hold off but I've been very busy with school work and all that I didn't get any time to put up the parts that I have written... I'm sorry? - Please forgive me! TT


End file.
